gingofandomcom-20200215-history
Computeropolis 2
Computeropolis 2 is a 2007 American computer-animated science fiction action-comedy film directed by Audel LaRoque from a screenplay by Michael Wildshill, LaRoque, and Mike Reiss, and a story by LaRoque, Wildshill, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Reiss. The sixth feature film from Gingo Animation, it is the sequel to 2004's Computeropolis, and takes place two years after the first film, with Peri Dazz now being 16 years old. It focuses on Peri and the gang entering a multiplayer virtual reality online world, during which Peri finds love. Soon, Computeropolis plunges into chaos when a group of hackers try to hijack Peri's computer and take over the cyber city. Development of Computeropolis 2 began in July 2004 after the success of the original Computeropolis. LaRoque, who directed the first film, agreed to return to direct the sequel, after he was no longer directing Gingo's film version of Big Hero 6, which was abandoned by the studio due to story problems. LaRoque and the story team developed the plot for the sequel over a weekend in early 2005. The original voice cast of the first film reprised their roles, joined by Sarah Silverman, Chris Pine and Eddie Izzard. John Debney and Heitor Pereira also returned to compose the original score for the sequel. Universal Pictures released the film in the United States on July 6, 2007, and was a critical and commercial success. It earned over $953 million worldwide on its $180 million budget, making it the highest-grossing animated film of 2007, the second highest-grossing film of the year, and the tenth highest-grossing animated film of all time. Computeropolis 2 was the highest-grossing film from Gingo Animation until its spin-off/prequel DCL: Desktop Component League surpassed it in 2016; it is now the second highest-grossing Gingo film. It was followed by a third installment titled Computeropolis 3 in 2010. A fourth installment titled Computeropolis: The Deep Web is scheduled to be released in 2018. Plot Coming soon! Cast *Jesse McCartney as Peri Dazz *David Spade as Nicky Kickzoo *Sarah Silverman as Vinna Binz, a teenage girl Peri develops a crush on. Anne Hathaway was originally cast in the role, but left the film due to creative differences. *Chris Pine as Cyber-Boy, the leader of a group of hackers who try to overthrow Peri's computer *Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss *Dan Fogler as Travis *David Hyde Pierce as Manager Marc *Jodi Benson as Commander Cindy *Jon Lovitz as Notepad Ned *Jennifer Tilly as Painting Paula *Kari Wahlgren as Carol *Tress MacNeille as Heather Dazz *Jeff Bennett as Earl Dazz *Harland Williams as Mr. Error, an anthropomorphic error message. Williams previously voiced Milo in the first film. *Audel LaRoque as a spamming player *Kevin Michael Richardson as the announcer *Lori Alan as one of the players *John DiMaggio as one of the hackers and Cyber-Boy's henchmen *Jim Cummings as a janitor *Carlos Alazraqui as one of the players Paul and Frank, the two internet officers from its predecessor, make non-speaking cameo appearances in various scenes. Additional voices *John Lavelle *Bob Bergen *Jack Angel *Danny Mann *Fred Tatasciore *Wendy Hoffman *Elisa Gabrielli *Michael Wildshill *Jason Marsden *Zachary Gordon *Bill Farmer *Keith Ferguson *Jess Harnell *Bridget Hoffman *Dee Bradley Baker *John Cygan *Ariel Winter *Gregg Berger *John Kassir *Debi Derryberry *Yuri Lowenthal *Joshua Seth *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Laraine Newman *Brandon Minez *Bryce Papenbrook *Lloyd Sherr *Jamie Marchi *Jan Rabson Production Development In July 2004, at the time of the release of Computeropolis, Geo G., the Gingo Animation CEO, confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for July 6, 2007. In October 2005, Gingo announced a subtitle for the sequel, Internet Chaos, which was changed by March 2006 to The Error of Doom before simply being retitled to Computeropolis 2 in November 2006. On March 19, 2006, it was announced that LaRoque would return to direct the sequel, even though he was originally too busy due to his developing Gingo's adaptation of Big Hero 6, which would later get cancelled. David Silverman, the co-director of the first film, did not return for the film due to his occupation with The Simpsons Movie, but remained as a consultant for the film. Over the weekend in early 2005, a story team consisting of LaRoque, Michael Wildshill, Karey Kirkpatrick, and Mike Reiss was assembled and came up with an idea of the sequel, conceiving the idea of how Peri would find his love in a virtual world. Wildshill then wrote a treatment. Casting In May 2005, Variety reported that Jodie Foster was negotiating to voice Peri's love interest, named Vinna Binz, but the negotiations failed. By December 2005, Anne Hathaway had joined the cast to voice Vinna. In May 2006, Gingo confirmed that Jesse McCartney, David Spade, Dan Fogler, David Hyde Pierce, Jodi Benson, Jon Lovitz, and Jennifer Tilly were returning to reprise their roles. Newcomers include Chris Pine as Cyber-Boy and Eddie Izzard as Fredrick Moss. On April 22, 2007, just a month before the film's first full trailer, it was announced that Anne Hathaway had left the film over creative differences about how her character should come to life. At the time of her departure, Hathaway's character had already been fully voiced and animated. Sarah Silverman, who had already been considered before Hathaway, stepped in to voice Vinna. Due to the finished animation, Silverman had to match her timing exactly to the character's mouth movement. Initially, during her five-day recording, she tried to imitate Hathaway's voice, but found it impossible. She ended up only using Hathaway as an inspiration, and resolved to go with her own interpretation of the character. Her work was commended by Variety, saying: "You'd never guess she wasn't the filmmakers' first choice." Release In June 2007, Computeropolis 2 was selected for competition at the 2007 Cannes Film Festival, and Universal Pictures released the film in the United States on July 6, 2007. Marketing On July 6, 2006, an early teaser trailer was released on Gingo's YouTube channel and was later attached to BJ and Wally, also by Gingo, which went into theaters the following day. The trailer featured footage not presented in the final film, similar to the teaser trailer of its predecessor. The trailer also displayed the film's original subtitle The Error of Doom, which was removed by November 2006. The first theatrical trailer was released on November 3, 2006 and was shown in front of films such as Flushed Away, The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause, Happy Feet, Jimmy & Sam 3000, and Night at the Museum. The second theatrical trailer was released on March 30, 2007 and was shown in front of films such as Meet the Robinsons, Shrek the Third, Surf's Up, Tony 2: Across the Nation, and Ratatouille. TV spots began to air between June and early July of 2007. The film was backed by a large marketing campaign, with toys, books, games, clothes, and many other items becoming available throughout 2007. A video game based on the film has been released for the Wii, PlayStation 2, Xbox 360, Game Boy Advance, PlayStation Portable, PC and Nintendo DS. Home media Computeropolis 2 was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 11, 2007 by Universal Studios Home Entertainment. It was released on Blu-ray 3D on May 3, 2011. Reception Critical response Computeropolis 2 has received generally positive reviews from critics, with many considering it as good or even better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 84% approval rating with an average rating of 7.3/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The elements seem familiar to fans of the original, but Computeropolis 2 gives some more action scenes, humor, and its fantastic animation with a batch of new characters." Another review aggregator Metacritic gave the film a score of 80 out of 100, based on 47 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Box office Computeropolis 2 opened in 4,219 North American theaters on its opening weekend, grossing $25.1 million on its first day, which was the biggest Friday opening day in July. During its opening weekend, Computeropolis 2 earned $42.5 million from 4,219 theaters, which at the time set new records such as the highest opening for a Gingo Animation film, the highest opening for a 2007 film in the United States and Canada, and previously held the biggest opening for an animated feature (record overtaken by Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs in 2009). Regarding the film's successful opening, Lauren Martin, Universal Pictures' president of marketing said, "We had a great date, and this is a big win for Gingo." Computeropolis 2 grossed $532,928,031 domestically (US and Canada) and $591,324,272 in foreign markets for a total of $953,476,361 worldwide, making it the second highest-grossing film worldwide of 2007 (behind Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, and the highest-grossing Universal/Gingo film of that year. In addition, Computeropolis 2 was the highest-grossing animated film of 2007, the second highest-grossing Universal Studios film (behind Jurassic Park in 1993) and the highest-grossing animated film ever, surpassing the three-year-old record held by Shrek 2 in 2004, until it was later surpassed by Toy Story 3 in 2010 and held the record for the highest-grossing animated film at the North American box office until the release of Finding Dory in 2016. Disney's 3D re-releases of The Lion King (in 2011) and Finding Nemo (in 2012), Despicable Me 2 (in 2013), Disney's Frozen (also in 2013), Minions (in 2015), Zootopia (in 2016), DCL: Desktop Component League (also in 2016), Finding Dory (also in 2016), and Despicable Me 3 (in 2017) respectively, surpassed Computeropolis 2 and relegated it as the tenth highest-grossing animated film of all time. With DVD sales and Computeropolis 2 merchandise estimated to total almost $700 million, Computeropolis 2, which was produced with a budget of $180 million which makes it the most expensive Gingo film, was Universal/Gingo's most profitable film at the time and was also the highest-grossing film produced by Gingo at the time until its spin-off/prequel DCL: Desktop Component League surpassed it in 2016; it is now the second highest-grossing Gingo film behind DCL: Desktop Component League. Accolades Coming soon! Music Sequels and prequel Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:Films directed by Audel LaRoque Category:2000s Category:2007 Category:Computeropolis 2 Category:Computeropolis Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Gingo Animation animated films Category:Sequel films